Friend
by jbskyyy
Summary: New Chapter 6 - Jane and Maura have Hospital Rizzles/;/;/ chapter 5- Code Blue-Chapter 4 -Maura develops feelings for Jane. Jane reacts to Maura's feelings for her .After Jane is found with another woman in her bed.
1. Chapter 1

Friend

It was late in the morgue when Maura was finishing up her third autopsy of the day. Maura had not seen Jane all day. Although Jane hadn't left her thoughts all day. As of late Maura was getting more anxious every time she was with Jane. Maura had realized her feelings had changed about Jane. Her feelings for Jane have been going way past friendship . Maura's mind couldn't stop imagining Jane in different sexual scenarios. Her latest fantasy she couldn't stop having was Jane professing her undying love for her while stripping the scrubs off of her in office.

Just as the fantasy was getting to the good part Jane walks in the morgue. "Hey Maura you about done? I'm headed to the Dirty Robber want to go with me?"

Maura tries to shake the fantasy out of her thoughts. But she was having a hard time connecting her thoughts back to reality.

Jane staring at her waiting for an answer. "Earth to Maura hello?"

Maura was still feeling Jane's hands on her in the fantasy . She shook her head once more to rid her of the thoughts. "Oh Jane..um the Robber yes I would like to go. I am about done here...Maybe ten minutes tops I'll be finished here."

"So do you want me to wait or do you want to meet me there?" Jane hops up on an empty autopsy table having already in her mind decided to wait for her.

Maura smiles watching Jane scooting herself around getting comfortable on the table. "Looks like you want to wait for me . So stay I promise I'm almost done here."

"No hurry. So you been busy all day?" Maura looked up nodding her head. Jane tilts her head sympathizing " I missed you at lunch. I had to eat with Korsak he's on a new vegetarian diet. Yuck."

"You actually ate something healthy with him Jane?"

"Yeah only because I didn't have a choice. It's your fault because you were busy."

Maura laughing "Maybe we should eat every lunch with Korsak? I mean if that's what it takes for you to eat healthier."  
Jane shook her head disgusted thinking about eating that healthy food again. "No,no way I will eat out of the dead people frig before I'll eat that God awful food again."

Maura shaking her head disapprovingly at Jane while taking off her latex gloves. "Well I'm finished with this. I just need to take a quick shower . I'll be back soon. You can wait in my office if you want ?"

Jane hops off the table "Yeah I think I will . Hurry up I want a hamburger so bad."

Maura walking to the showers corrects Jane "Badly , you badly want a hamburger Jane."

Maura disappears as Jane mocks her to herself exaggeratedly says "Bad-ly Jane. I don't care how to say it I just want a hamburger Mau-ra."

Jane walks into Maura's office sits down at her desk. Jane sees that Maura was shopping on her laptop for shoes online ..again. Jane looks around to make sure Maura wasn't around. Then she looks through the online store for the ugliest shoes she could find. She finds a pair of huge knee high lime colored hideous looking hunting boots. She puts them in Maura's shopping cart online laughing picturing Maura's face when she sees them.

Maura comes walking in her office as Jane shuts the laptop.

Maura knows Jane's is up to something goes to her laptop .

Maura looks at the boots on the computer screen her face scrunches up as she deletes the boots off her cart. "Oh Jane I wish you'd stop putting things in my shopping carts. Last time I received my order there was a huge neon pink sombrero with three thirty inch peacocks feathers sticking out of it."

Jane giggles "Do you still have it? I thought it would look cute on you."

Maura smacks her on her shoulder. "Oh Jane...I don't wear hats...That thing was hideous."

Jane laughing "Ready to go?" She starts to get up as Maura reaches across her to grab her purse. Maura loses her balance as she bumps into Jane as she is getting up. Maura falls down across Jane into her lap. Jane catches her as they both start laughing.

Jane jokes holding Maura on her lap in her arms . "Maura are you trying to tell me something?"

Maura stopped laughing as she was feeling way too good in Jane's arm. She was flashing back to her fantasy of them both naked in each others arms. All she wanted to do was say yes I'm trying to tell you I want you more than I've ever wanted anybody in my life. But instead she awkwardly stands up looking down at Jane. She instantly feels the loss of having Jane's arms around her.

Jane turns her head to the side looking at her "Maura you okay?"

Maura grabs her purse from her desk trying to keep from making eye contact with her "Yes , yes I'm fine let's go."

Jane and Maura spent a few hours at the Robber. Jane finally got her hamburger which Maura ate half of along with two shots with three beers. Maura drank only one glass of wine afraid she would say more than she wanted to Jane. Maura being the sober one drove them home to her house.

Jane plops herself down on Maura's couch turning the TV on to the Sox's game. "Hey Maura do you have any beer?"

Maura smiles as she sits her purse down. "Yes , I'll get one for you since I'm up."  
"Thanks Maur." Jane puts her feet up on the coffee table smiling.

Maura comes back sits down next to Jane handing her a beer. "Who's winning?"

"Fu...Freaking Yankees. But it's only the seventh inning they're going to comeback."

Maura was going crazy this crush or whatever the hell it was she had on Jane was too much for her. She had to talk to someone about it. She would usually talk with her friend her best friend Jane about things like this. But how could she talk with her about her.

An hour or so later Maura had finished her second glass of wine Jane had two more beers. Maura had gathered her courage together enough to tell Jane how she felt about her.

"Jane can I talk to you about something personal?" Maura was so nervous she was visibly shaking.

Jane was worried when she looked at Maura seeing that she shaking . Jane takes Maura's hands in hers looking her in the eyes says "Maura what's wrong? You know you can always talk to me about anything really what is it?"

Maura feeling herself chickening out of telling her says "Oh nothing never mind.." Maura points at the TV "Oh look Jane someone just hit a home run."

Jane didn't even turn to see what happened on the TV. "Maura c'mon tell me what's wrong?"

Maura looked over Jane's shoulder watching the ball game. She wanted to look anywhere but at Jane. She knew if she looked at her she wouldn't tell Jane.

"Jane ...for awhile now something has changed in me."

Jane was worried puts her arms around Maura pulling her into her body for a hug. "Are you sick ? Tell me what's wrong?"  
Maura closes her eyes enjoying the hugging closeness with Jane. "No Jane I'm not sick, Well not physically sick." Jane pulls away from the hug. She looks at her confusion in her eyes. "Jane it's ...promise me you won't overreact when I tell you alright please?"

Jane was really beginning to worry. "Maura tell me I you're scaring me. I promise okay just tell me."

Maura still staring at the TV notices a Sox's player just hit a three run homer which makes the Sox's winning in the top of the ninth.

Maura excitedly says "Oh Jane look look your team is winning ."

Jane's pissed off grabs the remote turning off the TV. "Maura I don't care about the game. I care about you now tell me."

Maura stared at the blank TV screen then hung her head down. "It's silly really never mind just turn your game on ."

Jane didn't move she just looked at Maura waiting for her to tell her. Maura sighs she could tell Jane wasn't going to let her out of telling her. "I'm going to say it just put it out there. You don't have to say anything only listen so..." Maura finally looks at Jane but causes her to stop speaking.

Jane rolls her eyes getting impatient drags out in a whine "Mauurrra tell me."

"Fine I...I'm well my feelings lately about you have changed .." Jane moves closer listening to her. " I ah I've started having more feelings for you." Maura lets out the breath she'd been holding in after finally telling Jane. Maura waits for Jane to react but Jane has a blank look on her face.

Jane trying to figure out what Maura was trying to say. "Maura what I don't understand?"

Maura couldn't understand why Jane wasn't getting it. "I said I have more feelings for you." She looked again for a reaction from Jane. Jane shakes her head not getting it. Maura tries to explain. "Romantic feelings sexual feelings Jane."

Jane's eyes almost pops out of her head. She really wasn't expecting to her that come from Maura. Jane lowers her head rubbing the scars on her hands. " Oh...well …. um...I'm not sure what to say really Maura. I mean you know you're my best friend …"

Maura puts her hands on top of Jane's hands "I said you don't have to react or say anything. I had to tell you that's all. You can think about it as long as you need to...when you're ready to talk about it we can … okay?"

Jane still rubbing her hands along with Maura's too now. "Maura can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course ask me anything you want to."

"Okay but don't get mad at me okay?" Maura smiles nods. Jane says "How I mean I didn't know you liked women. Have you had relationships with women before."

" No I haven't been with or even found women sexually attractive before you. I need more wine you need another beer?" Maura gets up heading towards the kitchen.

Jane rubs her face with both of her hands "Yes please ...tequila too if you have any."

Maura came back with a tray with a beer , wine and bottle of tequila on it. Jane grabs the bottle tequila pours herself a shot glass full of tequila. She downs the shot chasing it with a drink from her beer.

Maura takes a big gulp of her wine. "I'm sorry Jane I know this is unexpected. Why don't we forget I brought it up or even said it. It will probably go away … maybe if we don't talk about it."

"No no Maura we need to talk about it. It's just I...well I'm sorry Maura I think of you as my best friend. I don't want to hurt your feelings but I'm not attracted to you in that way. I'm sor."  
Maura stops her "Don't apologize Jane. If that's how you feel that's how you feel. I mean if your not attracted sexually to women I can understand that." Jane looks away like she's trying to hide something from Maura. Maura asks her "That is what you're saying right? You aren't sexually attracted to women right?"

Jane sheepishly looks up at her. "First would you please stop saying sexually. Second well" Jane pours herself another shot of tequila then downs it. " I in the past have had relationships with women." She raises her hand up to Maura "Wait don't get mad because I never told you. I knew..well I thought I knew you didn't date women so that's why I never told you. I didn't want to be judged or talked and questioned to death about my relationships...sorry Maura."

Maura poured herself a shot of tequila then downs it to calm herself from blurting out a million questions to Jane. "Okay Jane I hear you. But I would never of judged you. Have I ever judge you about anything?"

Jane shakes her head no. " No you never have ."

Maura smiles sweetly then asks " So you're attracted sex...sorry I mean physically to women?" Jane nods yes . Maura letting it dawn on her . "But you don't find me sex...I mean physically attractive?"

"Um yeah I guess that's what I 'm saying sorry..." Jane seeing the hurt look in Maura's eyes adds "Maura you are very attractive you are a beautiful woman...Really you are gorgeous there isn't a man or woman probably who wouldn't love to be with you."

Maura's eyes starting to get a little teary "So everyone but you would want me is that what you're saying?"

Jane struggles not to hurt her feelings. "Maura everyone has a type of person that they're attracted to...As gorgeously beautiful you are … you just aren't the type I'm attracted to. I'm so sorry. I love you Maura . You're my best friend I don't want to lose you over this please."

Maura wiped a stray tear away from her eye " Of course not Jane. Our friendship means the world to me. You won't we won't lose our friendship over this … I promise."

Jane relieved looks up at Maura "Thank God I don't know what I'd do without you." Jane holds out her arms Maura falls in them as they hug each other.

Maura moves away from the hug smiling "So you've been with women? Who? Do I know any of them? Tell me about them? What ?"

Jane laughs loudly as she tries to stop the avalanche of questions Maura's letting fall all over her. "Whoa whoa Maura c'mon stop. Look don't tell anyone at the station okay?"

"I won't Jane . Tell me about them." Maura sips her wine waiting for Jane.

"Well okay um oh I do think you know one woman that I dated before."  
Maura excitedly blurts out "Oh who does she work at BPD?"  
Jane grins "Yes she did but she doesn't now she was transferred. Do you remember Lucy Owens?"

Maura thought trying to place a face with the name. "Um what department did she work for?"

"She worked traffic."

Maura remembers started to laugh "You mean she was a meter maid? Oh I remember her now. Isn't she the one that everybody...Oh God!" Maura laughs harder when she remembered her. The only reason she remembered her was because everyone called her Maura Jr.. She looked like Maura's twin. The only difference was she was taller a brunette and well let's say not as intelligent as Maura.

Jane was upset at her laughing "What are you laughing about?"

"Okay you say I'm not your type right?"

"Yeah I did. I sorry I don't want to hurt your feelings Maura but."  
"Wait wait Jane." Maura stops as she tries to stop laughing."

"Maura! Stop laughing what is so funny?"

"Jane do you remember what Lucy's nickname at work?"

Jane remembers as she throws her face in her hands . "Oh yeah...Maura Jr. ..um ..well she was a brunette...also tall."

Maura smiling shaking her head then gets serious asks Jane. "No I don't think so. Alright what is the real reason? Why don't you want to be with me? Is it because I'm too weird, too nerdy , what I can take it just tell me?"

Jane takes a sipped from her beer struggling to find an answer for Maura.

Taking too long for Maura she asks Jane "Have you never thought about us together sexually... ever? Just tell me you haven't and we'll never talk about this again okay?"

Jane sits staring at Maura like some answer is just going to magically appear on Maura's forehead.

A/N- Thanks for reading! Any interest in a Chapter 2 ? yea or nay.


	2. Chapter 2

Friend

Chapter 2

Jane sits staring at Maura like some answer is just going to magically appear on Maura's forehead. Totally frustrated not knowing how to answer Maura she tries to stall her for awhile , at least until morning. "Maura listen this is …. well a big serious discussion for us. I need some time to think about it . You know let it sink in what you're saying . So can we talk about this in the morning. Let's sleep on it okay? I really think I should be sober to talk about this with you."

Disappointed Maura nods "Yes , okay that probably is the best thing to do." Maura gathers the empty bottles to clean up their mess they made. Jane helps fill the tray by putting Maura's wine glass along with her shot glass on it.

"I'll take the tray to the kitchen. You can grab the tequila bottle."

Maura picks it up following Jane to the kitchen. Jane sets the tray down on the kitchen island. Maura looking sad fills her wine glass up then starts walking to her bedroom.

"Maura I'm going to sleep in you're guest room tonight. Is that okay?"

Maura dejected looked down . "Yes of course. I'm sure you're feeling uncomfortable around me now. So I understand you not wanting to share a bed with me."

"No no Maura that's not why. I don't feel uncomf...c'mon Maura I just want some time alone to think this through...You said I could think about it first remember?" Seeing Maura getting teary eyed again Jane walked over to her held her arms out for a hug. "Aw come here Maura."

Maura walks into Jane's arms . Jane hugs holding her tight. "Listen Maura I love you. I always will. We will figure this all out okay. We're llbf...f 's remember?" Jane smiles.

Maura lets a small laugh out. "Yes Jane. I'm just going to go to bed now okay?"

"Okay goodnight Maura."

Jane walks into the guest room throws herself down on the bed. Puts both of her hands on her face .She starts rubbing her face trying to get a hold of what just happened. She sits up trying to review the facts . She decides to tackle this just like she does new cases as a detective. Facts , motives the incident with all people involved.

Jane thought to herself "Okay fact , Maura told me she had feelings for me ... sexual feelings." Jane lets that sink into her for a second. She lets out a cocky smug laugh thinking to herself jokingly.

"Maura , no Dr. Maura Dorthea Isles , Chief Medical Examiner has the hots for me." Jane laughs a little too loud . She throws her face into a pillow to muffle the sound so that Maura wouldn't hear her. Once she stops laughing she thought seriously about it.

"Okay motive or motives why Maura wants me? One she could have just developed feelings over time , that would be good. I can deal with that. Or two the worst awful motive would be she was only lonely wanting someone , anybody .Which I am the closest other lonely body available to her. I'd hate that motive. That would make me sad sadder than I already am."

Jane jumps up out of the bed saying "I need paper to make a pro cons list."

Jane went to the kitchen remembering Maura had notepads in her junk drawer. Once she was in the kitchen Jane grabs a pen , notepad along with a beer from the frig. She heads back to the guest room. She sat everything down on the nightstand. She then feels the need to go to the bathroom before she starts her list.

Jane heads out into the hallway toward the bathroom across from Maura's bedroom. As she passes Maura's door she hears soft crying coming from the room.

Jane feels terrible knowing she was the reason for the tears. She knocks softly on the door. "Maur sweetie can I come in?"

Maura surprised by the knock tries to wipe the tears away while sniffling. "Um yeah okay."

Jane looking guilty comes over to her bed sits down. "I'm sorry Maura. I don't want to be the cause of these tears." Jane wipes away the tears Maura missed wiping from her face.

Maura gently brushes Jane's hand away from her face. "I'm fine Jane. It's okay I know you need time. I sort of just sprang all this on you . It's been a rather emotional day I need to sleep."

Jane moves a lock of Maura's hair behind her ear. "I know it's been a little overwhelming for us both. Look if you need me I'm just in the guest room. Don't hesitate to come get me if you need me."

Jane hugs Maura. "Okay Jane I will. You can go I'm fine really."

Jane hugs her tightly then gives her a kiss on her cheek that lingers for a little too long .

Maura pulls away "Jane really I'm fine you can go."

Jane gets up walks back to the guest room. She wondered why she kissed Maura like that or rather let the kiss last as long as she did. While Maura placed her hand over where Jane kissed her smiling she laid down to try to get some sleep.

Jane shook her head trying to get the thoughts she shouldn't be having out of her head. She says softly out loud to herself "Rizzoli get it together. She's your friend. Stop picturing her naked . Now make out your list."

Jane changed into a t – shirt and shorts to get ready for bed. Then she sits down in the bed grabs her beer. She picks up the note pad writing pro's of being with Maura. She wads up that paper then writes Con's being Maura's girlfriend. She thought she better start with that after she just kissed her. Her feelings were a little confused at the moment. Yeah con list first

Con's -Why I shouldn't be with Maura.

1)I like brunettes

2)Too Femme

3)Not athletic

4)what if the sex isn't any good -yeah right like it wouldn't be incredible with her. I'll erase this one later or reword it Oh Hell I'm just going on to number 5

5)If I say I just want to be friends . She might not want to touch or hug me anymore. I physically really need her hugs although I'd never admit that to her.

6)She's my heart. I mean it feels like she's emotionally a part of my heart.

7)How could I be me without her. If we start a physical relationship that means it could end. I could lose her. How can I be me without her. I'm not me without her .

Jane was finding it difficulty to find reasons. She was thinking maybe it was because she was a little drunk. She decided to sober herself up. She went to make herself some coffee. An hour later she does manage to figure out Maura's ridiculously hard to work coffee machine. She makes her way back to the guest room proudly carrying coffee in her hand.

She plops down on the bed again . Thinks to herself "Keep it simple."

8)Too short.

9)Way way way way way too smart . No not really just want to get ten things .

!0)I would probably disappoint her . I couldn't live with myself if I did that.

Jane felt something on her face . She wiped it off with her hand. She realized that it was a tear . She was crying and didn't even know that she was. Upset with herself for crying thinks she should add that to the list makes me too emotional but then decides not to add it to the list.

Jane drinks her coffee wipes her face once more writes

Pro's – Why I could or should be with Maura.

1)She knows me. She knows everything about me . Well almost everything except the one big thing.

2)She's my friend , best friend. They always say that turns into the best relationships.

3)She's already considered family. Everyone loves her.

4)She's my support my only anchor to sanity with my crazy family and work.

5)I can't I won't lose her. She means too much to me.

6)She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Sexy , gorgeous , adorable and surprisingly funny.

7)I mean who am I kidding really the sex would be phenomenal. I mean just thinking about it is already the best sex I've ever had .

8)She tolerates me. That's a big plus.

9)She smells incredible always. She smells like what heaven should smell like or should smell like. I don't know how to describe it. I just know is I get light headed a little weak in my knees when I smell her. God note to self burn this paper when finished it's way too mushy.

10)Okay last one hmm? I'd be ecstatically happy...maybe too happy though. I don't think I deserve to be that happy. All the things I've done in my life . I mean on the job I've shot and killed people. Maybe people like me shouldn't be allowed to be happy. Maura deserves someone better than me. Okay that's it decision made...friend Maura is my friend. I'll help her find someone who deserves her.

It was morning the sun is streaming in through the window into Jane's eyes. It had taken her five hours to finally finish the list. Jane lays down on the bed. Five minutes later her phone rings. It's Frankie his car has broken down . Jane needs to go pick him up. She gets dressed then writes a note for Maura. She thinks about throwing away her list of pros and cons but was too afraid Maura might find it accidentally. So she finds a place to hide it until she can come back and burn it. She leaves a note for Maura on her frig telling her what she is doing . She then leaves to pick up Frankie.

Maura wakes up in her bed when she hears Jane's car pull out of her driveway. She jumps up to see what happened. Maura thinks Jane is just not wanting to face her after last night.

She gets up deciding to keep herself busy. So she won't depress herself too much until she finds out for sure what Jane is doing.

She gets up walks in the kitchen to make some coffee. She is pleasantly surprised to see some coffee is already made. Maura out of the corner of he eye sees a note on the frig. She pours herself a cup of coffee . She takes the note from the frig then sits down to read it.

Morning Maura,

Frankie's car broke down. I have to pick him up. I didn't run out on you. I'll be back as soon as I can. I know we need to talk some more. I made coffee. I hope it's still fresh by the time you get up.

J

Maura smiled to herself relieved Jane wasn't avoiding her. Maura finishes her coffee then takes a shower. After she finishes her shower she gets dressed . She passes the guest room she notices the bed sheets rolled in a ball.

Maura sighs saying out loud smiling "Oh Jane, I'll just clean this up a little."

Maura goes to get some clean sheets as she heads back to the guest room to make the bed. Maura strips the sheets off the bed slept in . She then throws those sheets to the floor. She puts on the clean sheets then makes the bed.

Maura starts to pick up the sheets when some papers fall out of the sheets.

Maura bends over picks up the papers noticed it was Jane's handwriting on the papers. For a second she thought maybe it's private she shouldn't read it. But then as she straighten the papers she glanced at the papers seeing her name on them. So she decided to read the papers to find out why her name was on them.

Maura gather took the sheets she taken off the bed to the laundry room . Maura poured herself another cup of coffee . She sat down at the kitchen island trying to gather her courage together to read what Jane had written about her. She wondered why the papers were in the sheets.

Jane was rushing around trying to get Frankie's car towed and him home. She wanted to get back to Maura's house so they could get everything figured out.

Jane was happy that she figured out what best to do for them was to stay friends. She wanted to explain everything to Maura.

About an hour later Jane pulls into Maura's driveway. She runs in the back door. She sees Maura sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee next to her.

"Oh good how's the coffee not too bad I hope?" Jane walks around to sit with her. She sits down across from her. She sees Maura's face with tears streaming down her cheeks. Then in horror sees Maura is holding her papers in her hand.

"Oh God! You didn't read those did you?" Maura nods yes. "Oh Maura I'm so sorry. I didn't...I mean you weren't supposed to...Oh I'm so sorry ...I didn't... don't cry...I was drunk when I wrote that...I'm an idiot give me those I'll burn them like they never existed. "

Maura confused says"You didn't mean what you wrote...it was ..." Maura starts crying even harder than she was before.

Jane trying everything to get her to stop crying says "No no I'm sorry I mean I meant everything in them. I just thought you would be upset I wrote it." Jane waits for her reaction while trying to remember what she wrote.

"Jane please tell me ...honestly did you or didn't you mean everything you wrote?"

.

A/N – Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you like the story. Chapter 3?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Jane wrote a pro con list why to be with Maura or not. Maura found the list . Maura wants to discuss it Jane doesn't.

Friend

Chapter 3

"Jane please tell me...honestly did you or didn't mean everything you wrote?"

Jane holds Maura's hands in hers. "I wrote what I was feeling last night. I was trying to figure out what the best thing would be to do for us both...I think we should be best friends."

Maura picks up reading from the pro list Jane wrote. "She's my friend, best friend. They always say that turns into the best relationships." Maura looks up at Jane waits for her to react.

Jane's head falls backwards she's frustrated trying to find the right things to explain her list to Maura. Jane looks back down as she tries to comfort Maura . Jane rubs her thumbs over Maura's hand. " If you read both lists you know how I reached the best thing for us both should be is ...best friends...Maura I think that is the right thing for us...think about it seriously you know I'm right?"

Jane wipes away Maura's tears with one hand while still holding her other hand. Maura stares at Jane dumbfounded at how she could come to that decision.

"No I do not think that at all Jane. You're wrong , did you even read what you wrote?"

Jane thinks trying to remember everything on her lists but couldn't. "No I don't need to read it . I wrote them Maura. I came to the right decision too. I think you need to read it again."

Maura seeing Jane was getting upset to be questioned about her lists. Maura decides to try to not be so confrontational with her. She picks up her coffee cup smiling taking a drink. "The coffee is really good Jane , thank you for making it."

Jane relaxes a little happy Maura was backing off . She smiles "Oh yeah you're welcome. It took me awhile to figure out how to work your coffee machine." Jane nervously laughs.

Maura smiling takes another drink from her cup then says "I appreciate all you're effort. It's really good..." She picks up the lists again. "Um is it okay if we discuss a few of the things you wrote? I'd really like to Jane. But if you don't ..."  
Jane feeling more comfortable "Yeah I guess a couple questions would be okay."

Maura was looking hurt after reading something on the list. She sits staring at the lists softly then asks "Why did you lie?" She looked up at the confused look on Jane's face. Maura asks again." Why did you lie about me not being your type? You clearly say on your list that I am your type."

Jane hangs her head wrings her hands together . "I don't know...maybe I was afraid what would happen if I said you were."

Maura nods her head accepting Jane's answer. "Change is scary Jane but it also can be really good. Going from friends to lovers is a huge scary step I know but..."  
Jane stops her "Maura I told you I think we should stay best friends. Not the other thing you said . God I hate that word "lovers". Can we just say girlfriend or something instead?"

Maura smiles at Jane "Yes we can if you want." Maura holds out her arms to Jane . "Come here I want to hug you." Jane shyly looks down not wanting Maura to know she really wants a hug too. Maura smiles saying "Come here I now know you enjoy our hugs as much as I do...so get over here."

Jane remembers she wrote on her list on the pro side she loves needing Maura's hugs. Jane gets up walks over to Maura as she stands up to hug Jane. They embrace holding each other tightly. Jane says jokingly "You can't use this against me you know? It's like my kryptonite not getting to hug you I start to get weak losing all my powers ...with your hugs I gain strength there is no stopping me. Don't abuse it okay?" Jane laughs .

Maura laughs loudly hugging Jane tighter. "So you're what Superwoman now? Fine I promise it's our little secret."

Jane laughs. "Yes I am Superwoman that needs hugs." Jane then gets an idea "Maura I think you should make a pro con list about us too."

Jane tries to let go of Maura. Maura not wanting to let Jane out of the hug holds onto her tighter. "I don't need to make a list . I know I want more than friendship with you. I want you as my girlfriend who is also my best friend."

Jane pleads with her "C'mon Maura it really helped me to make the lists. Just be completely honest with yourself when you write it...You don't even have to show it to me. It is for you to figure out your feelings...please do it Maura?"

Jane pulls away from Maura sitting back down. Maura goes to get a refill of coffee. "Jane would you like a cup?"

Jane nods " Yeah please. Maura At least think about doing the list okay? You can do it tonight since I won't be here."

Maura brings their coffees to the table. She sits down. "Where are you going to be tonight?"

Jane took a sip from her coffee. "Oh I have something to do."

Maura wondering why Jane was being mysterious. "What you don't want to tell me?" Maura jokes then laughs asks. "What you got a big date or something?"

Jane jumps up grabs her car keys . Then grabs the pro con lists she made. She didn't want Maura rereading them over and over then questioning her about them. "Um I need to go home to walk Jo Friday. Poor things been stuck in the apartment all night." Jane starts walking to the backdoor with her hand on the door knob Maura stops her.

Maura noticed Jane stuck the lists in her pocket but didn't say anything. She had already memorized everything on the lists. "Jane what's going on? What are you doing tonight?"

Jane stares out at her car through the door. She thinks she was so close to a easy getaway. "I um ran into an old friend when I picked up Frankie today. I am going to have drinks with them , no big deal. I'll call you okay bye Maura."

"Wait Jane who are you having drinks with?" Maura watched as Jane wouldn't look at her. She takes a wild joke guess at who Jane is meeting for drinks saying "Let's see , let me guess you're going out with Casey right?" Maura watches Jane's reaction.

Jane looks up at Maura laughs "God no not Casey...um...I ran into …..Lucy. She wanted to catch up on what I was up to so I said I'd go have a couple drinks with her." Jane rambled looking at Maura.

Maura was stunned thinking how could she see Lucy after what she admitted last night? Not wanting to upset Jane she thought she'd try not to overreact. "Oh a Lucy Owens. I see well um okay...I guess I will have time to make my pro con lists tonight then?"

Jane was surprised Maura wasn't yelling at her . "Yeah Maura I think it is going to be really good for you to do that. Well really good for both of us. So I guess I should come over tomorrow ? I mean if you want to talk about the lists or anything. What do you think?"

"Yeah yeah that sounds good. You can go Jo Friday is waiting for you Jane. Just come over anytime you want tomorrow." Jane nods then leaves.

Maura sits in shock she says out loud to herself "She has a date with my twin...Fuck!" Maura covers her mouth for cursing then quickly looks around to see if anyone heard her. Thankfully no one did she thought. Maura then got up to find a notepad and pen to start making her lists. She has to keep busy or go crazy thinking about Jane with Lucy tonight.

Jane drove home. She takes Jo Friday out for a walk. Jane was wondering what it was going to be like to see Lucy again. They had dated for a little over three months. The sex was great but they really didn't have anything else. Jane wasn't looking forward to seeing her. She was worried about Maura. She thought she would act jealous or tell her not to go. But Maura didn't do anything and that worried Jane more. She knows when something really bothers Maura she is quiet not telling anyone how she feels. Maura would most times tell her but this time she wouldn't because it was about her.

Jane got back with Jo to her apartment. As she walked to her door she saw a woman standing outside her door. As she got closer she recognizes the woman.  
"Hi Lucy. Um I thought we were going to meet at the Dirty Robber?" Jane sees Lucy is wearing a sexy little black dress.

Lucy smiles noticing Jane checking her out."Hi I thought it'd be better if we had a little privacy. Is that okay to have drinks here at your place?" Lucy pulls from around her back a bottle of champagne . "I brought this, I remember you liked this."

Jane was staring at her. She never really noticed how much she really looked like Maura. They really could be twins. Jane's staring finally makes it back to Lucy's face. She sees that she is waiting for her to answer her.

"Oh yeah that would be great. C'mon in ." Jane opens the door letting her in.

Lucy makes herself comfortable while Jane puts the champagne in an ice bucket.

"Um it's a little early for drinks isn't it Lucy?"

"Yeah I guess so. Why don't we catch up on each others lives. Come sit next to me." Jane starts to walk to the couch to sit next to Lucy. Lucy looks Jane up and down . "Damn Jane I think you've gotten even sexier . How's that even possible?"

Jane blushed as she decided to sit in the chair across from her instead of next to her. "Well thank you Lucy. You are as beautiful as ever as well...Um how is the new station treating you?"

The next three or four hours Lucy and Jane talked about old times. Jane spent most of the time ducking away from Lucy's flirting and attempts to get her in the bedroom.

Maura had spent her time trying to fill out her list of cons for which she couldn't think of any not even one. Maura looked over at Bass as he walked in the bedroom where she was. Maura laughs thinking Bass would add a con . It would be Jane always calls me a turtle instead of a tortoise. Maura wrote it on the list for Bass. She hoped Jane would laugh at that.

As the hours passed into night Maura was getting more jealous. She had convinced herself that Jane was having sex with Lucy right now. It was killing Maura she wanted to go to Jane's to stop her. She wanted to throw Lucy in the street tell her to never see Jane again. But she decided to continue working on her pro con lists.

As the sunset At Jane's Lucy turned to Jane "I think we should open that champagne now don't you Jane?"

"Um yeah I guess we could." Jane was hoping Lucy would have left by now. Jane was bored out of her mind talking to her about old times that she didn't care about at all. But Jane didn't want to be rude. She was enjoying listing the likes and differences between Lucy and Maura. Which of course Maura always was the better of the two in Jane's mind.

But Jane goes to pop the cork on the champagne . She was hoping as soon as the bottle was empty and gone . So would Lucy be gone.

Maura was worried still. She had not made any headway on her lists. She just kept playing out different scenarios in her head at what Jane and Lucy were doing . None were good in Maura's mind.

Maura looks down at her con list. She thought she better at least think of one to write down. Or Jane wouldn't think she was taking this seriously. She tried to remember all the ten Jane wrote on her list. Maura couldn't remember number nine. It was driving her crazy she knew all the others what was nine?

Maura got up looked at Bass "I'm going over to Jane's while she's out. I'll take a quick look at her list then come back here. That sounds okay right Bass?"

Bass turns as he walks out of her bedroom. It looked as if even Bass knew that wasn't a good idea. That didn't deter Maura she got dressed then headed to Jane's apartment.

At Jane's Lucy had finished off the champagne. She then set her sites on Jane. Jane had only drank a couple glasses of the champagne. But that combined with hardly any sleep the night before Jane a little woozy she was ready for Lucy to go.

Lucy got up walked over to Jane then sat on her lap in the chair. Before Jane could tell her this wasn't a good idea Lucy was kissing her. Through Jane's tired eyes Lucy was looking more and more like Maura . Lucy began unzipping Jane's jeans. Lucy stuck her hand inside Jane's jeans. Jane seeing nothing but Maura's face stood them both up . Jane leads Lucy to her bedroom while kissing her. Jane reached her hands up underneath Lucy's dress. Lucy reached down taking her own thong off of herself then throwing it in Jane's face. Jane smiles as she places her hand between Lucy's legs entering two fingers inside of her.

Maura has pulled up in front of Jane's apartment building. She weighs the pros and cons of going inside Jane's apartment.

Inside Lucy was writhing under Jane "Jane yes more , another mm yes"

Jane adds a third finger as Lucy squeals out her appreciation. Jane says "Oh Maura I've wanted you like ..."  
Lucy jumps up pissed off "Maura! I'm Lucy! Maura ? Jane how could you! You haven't changed at all. It's always Maura. Why don't you just go Fuck her! I know that's what you always really wanted anyways!"

Jane shocked by the outburst just lays on the bed looking at Lucy. Lucy gets dressed then turns looking at the bedroom doorway. There stood Maura with her mouth open. This enraged Lucy who storms out of the bedroom as she passes Maura says to her "Happy now Bitch? Jane's all yours!" Then Lucy left.

Jane looks at Maura who was still not believing what she just witnessed.

\

/

A/N- Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading this chapter! : D / Chapter 4 ?


	4. Chapter 4

Friend

Chapter 4

Jane lays on the bed with her jeans unzipped . Her eyes half opened trying to focus on Maura staring down at her.

"Why? You didn't mean any of those things you wrote on your lists , did you Jane?" Maura turns to leave.

Jane jumps up grabs Maura by the wrist pulling her down on to the bed with her.

"No! Jane let me go . I don't even want to look at you." Maura struggles to get Jane's hand off of her.

Jane pushes her down on the bed. She gets on top of Maura she starts kissing her hard on the the lips. Maura pushes on her to get up but Jane is too strong .

"Stop it Jane!"

"No I want you." Jane moves her hands on Maura's breasts .

Maura tries to move Jane's hand off of her breasts. "Dammit Jane I don't want you. Stop it."

Jane ignores her starts to drag and pull off Maura shirt. "Shut up."

Maura enraged "What? I will not shut up Jane. What's wrong with you? Stop this go find Lucy. She's who you want isn't it?"

Jane moves down Maura's body taking a nipple into her mouth. Jane sucks once then breaks to say "Don't want Lucy I want you. Now shut up I'm busy here." Jane moves back to Maura's other nipple.

Maura moans softly her will weakening. Still mad Maura tries one last thing to stop Jane. She quits fighting Jane while laying perfectly still not reacting to anything Jane is doing to her.

"Fine Jane go ahead take me I won't fight you. Let me know when you're done."

Jane smirking laughs "Good now let's get these pants off of you."

Jane pulls Maura's yoga pants down to her ankles then pulls them off and throws them to the floor.

Jane looks at a nude Maura laying perfectly still underneath her on the bed. "God Maura you're beautiful."

Jane moves her hand up and down Maura's neck . Slowly she moves her hand down Maura's body while watching her eyes for her reaction. Jane lets her hand move down between Maura's legs. She cups Maura with her fingers. She doesn't move her fingers between her folds but can feel that Maura is soaking wet.

Jane suddenly pulls her hand away rolling off of Maura laying beside her on her back. Maura is surprised Jane stopped . Maura not wanting Jane to stop now says "I said I wasn't going to stop you. Why did you stop?"

"Sorry Maura...I can't...not like this." Jane sobs quietly covering her face with both hands. "...I love you Maura." Jane turns her body away from Maura starting to cry softly.

Maura wants Jane more than she had ever wanted her before. But now is listening to her crying. Maura turns toward Jane putting her hand on Jane's shoulder rubbing it trying to comfort her. "Jane I don't understand what's going on. You know …..I mean I told you that I love you too...Why were you with Lucy?"

Jane wipes her eyes "Maura I was so tired. I didn't sleep at all last night then Lucy brought champagne. I only had a few glasses . But I ….I don't know. One second we were talking then she was on my lap kissing me...and other stuff. My head was spinning I know that's no excuse but I knew I could never be with you. I know I don't deserve to be with you. You deserve someone who is so much better than me...but …..when Lucy was kissing me and stuff …...she looked so much like you Maura...I thought maybe if I couldn't have you I could …I don't know...she looked so much like you ...I'm sorry."

Maura turns Jane on her back and gets on top of her. Maura starts kissing Jane. Jane moves her face away from the kiss. "Maura no stop. I..will help find someone who deserves you..because it's not me.."

"Shut up...stop talking!" Maura starts kissing her again. She pulls off Jane's t – shirt. Maura runs her hand and lips over Jane's abs . She kisses her over and over.

Until Jane lifts up Maura's head saying to her "No Maura don't . I 'm ugly these scars are awful...see this is another reason you need someone besides me. You are perfect so beautiful. You deserve someone who is as gorgeous as you. I'm a scarred up cop that's got nothing to offer you."

Maura moved back beginning to kiss Jane's abs again . Maura says between kisses "Shut up Jane I mean it. You are beautiful." Maura kisses each scar lovingly. "Every scar shows me just how beautiful you are."

Jane shakes her head not believing her "Maura please don't I know how bad I look just stop."

Maura getting angry says "I said to shut up! Don't you dare talk about my beautiful Detective like that. Not even you are allowed to say anything bad about her. My Detective is the bravest , loyalest , kindest , most loving person . She is absolutely the sexiest woman I've ever known. She is the woman I love . So Shut up and let me love her. Got that?"

Jane with a half grin on her face "Yeah ...um I got that...but?"

"No buts you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." Maura moved down Jane's body. She reached her hand between Jane's legs spreading her legs apart. Maura's fingers began exploring between Jane's wet folds.

Jane's hips began writhing as Maura's fingers found and began circling her clitoris.

Maura smiled as she felt Jane's legs spread open wider for her. Maura lifts her head to say "God Jane you're so beautiful.." Maura let out a small laugh then says "and so wet." Maura buries her face between Jane's legs . Maura's tongue searches and finds Jane's clit . Maura flicks it circles it then sucks on it. Jane 's moans are groaning louder.

"More Maura I...need...more"

Maura smiles into her then adds two fingers inside of Jane. She starts to thrust them slowly in and out of Jane. Jane's hips come up off the bed as Maura pushes her back down. She starts to pump her fingers faster in and out curling them to find Jane's sweet spot.

" Maura ….yes please don't stop." Jane felt Maura's fingers deep inside of her then felt her tongue joining her fingers inside. All the emotions and sensations she felt rolled all over her body like a wave . Over and over intensifying until her mind saw a flash of white light her body felt like electricity was flowing through her. All her muscles stiffened as her orgasm took her over. She reached out for something to hold on to but all she could grab was Maura's head. So she grabs hands full of hair moving Maura's head closer to her. After the last spasm twitch of her orgasm stopped Jane's body went completely limp.

Maura smiling crawls up her Detective giving her a deep kiss . She lays her head on Jane's shoulder and cuddles up to her. "I love you Jane."

Jane weakly says "I love you Maura...Give me a minute Maura. I think you drained all my energy out." Jane kisses her on the top of her head.

Maura proud of herself smiles " Oh I'm sorry . Don't worry about it now just sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up."

Groggily Jane shakes her head "No I want to make love to you...I need to...Mau.." Jane starts to softly snore.

Maura smiles lifts up her head gives Jane a small kiss on her lips. Softly whispers to her "Have a good sleep my sexy Detective...you're going to need it."

Maura smirks as she covers Jane up with a cover. Maura gets up out of the bed . She gets dressed then walks into the kitchen.

Maura hears a knock on the door . She goes to answer it . Opens the door "Oh hi Frankie. Jane's asleep is there something I can help you with?"

Frankie smiling holding Jo Friday in his arms. He sets Jo down then says "Hi Maura , no well I was just dropping Jo Friday off. She spent the day with me since I wasn't working. I have to go into work now though. I think Jo needs walked...Could you maybe walk her...for Jane?"

Maura smiling big picks up the little dog spreading kisses all over her. "Of course I'll walk Jo Friday. Thank you for taking care of her today Frankie?"

Frankie looks Maura up and down wondering why she was so bubbly and happy. "Um yeah sure no problem. Are ah you okay Maura you look I don't know different?"

Maura laughs out loud thinking if only he knew how different her life was now. "I'm okay I'm just having a really great day...actually the best day I've ever had before." Maura laughs again.

Frankie didn't want to pry "Well that's good I'm happy for you. I have to a go … Tell Janie I can watch Jo tonight or tomorrow if she needs me too?

"Oh that's sweet I will tell her. Bye Frankie." Frankie waves at her as he leaves. He thinks to himself I wonder if they finally had sex ? I bet they did. Frankie laughed then got in his car and drove away.

Maura took Jo in the kitchen got her some water then attached her leash to her collar. "Jo you want to go for a walk honey?" Jo wags her tail and jumps happily on Maura's legs.

"I take that's a yes huh girl?" Maura puts on a pair of Jane's tennis shoes that were really big on her. She clomps around a little to see if she could walk in them. Once satisfied she could she pulls on Jo's leash "C'mon girl let's go for a walk." Maura grabs her keys and a couple little plastic bags on the way out the door.

Once out walk Jo Maura decides after the walk to make a quick trip to her house. She wants to shower and change clothes.

Hour and a half later Jane wakes up . She reaches over to find an empty bed. She jumps up calls out t for Maura but gets no answer. She sees her phone vibrating on her nightstand. She picks it up and finds Maura has left her a text message.

- J -

Frankie dropped Jo off so I took her out for a walk. I decided to make a quick trip home to shower and change clothes. I hope you're still sleeping by the time I get back. You need your rest. I'll be back soon.

-I love you-

M -

Jane smiles to herself gets up deciding to take a shower too. She gets out of bed and sets the phone back down on the nightstand a little too hard. Because it knocked open the drawer of the nightstand. Jane starts to close the drawer back when she sees the box in the drawer. Jane picks up the box opens then looks at it smiling and nodding to herself. She puts the box back in the drawer then goes to take a shower.

Maura and Jo Friday come back from their walk. Jo barking goes running in the apartment trying to find Jane. Maura hears the shower so she decides pours herself a glass of wine. She sits down in the living room waiting for Jane to finish her shower. Maura on the walk had decided to try to talk Jane into moving in with her.

Jane finishes her shower gets dressed. She sees Jo running toward her so she knows Maura's back. She finishes dressing while she tries to pet at the same time. She put her leg into her sweat pants and Jo was already coming up from the bottom of the leg of the pants.

Jane takes her foot and moves Jo away so she could put her pants on "Move Jo go get your own pants these are mine." Once dressed she grabs the box out of her nightstand and puts it in her pocket. "Okay Jo let's go see Maura ."

Jane walks in the living room as Jo goes and jumps in Maura's lap on the couch. Jane walks over smiling leans down gives Maura a big kiss. "I missed you."

"Weren't you sleeping?"

"Yeah but I still missed you."

Maura smiled as Jane sat down and put her arm around her. " Jane can I ask you something?" Jane nods "Um well I...ah I think we should live together. Now before you say no just hear me out." Jane smiles and nods. " Okay ah we've known each other for a long time so it's not a sudden decision really. And yes I know we've only been really together for what ?" Maura nervously laughs " well only a few hours but still..I feel really strongly about this. It took us so long to get together that I don't want to be without you...so I... what do you think about that?"

Jane laughs "Well you're saying you want to u-haul it? Um well before that I think we should discuss some things."

Maura looked at her confused "U-haul it? And discuss what Jane?"

Jane smiles "You know the old joke "what's a lesbian bring on the first date? A u-haul." Maura laughs... Jane continues "Discuss well there is something we should discuss first."

Jane fingers the box in her pocket. Jo curious starts to bite on the box in her pocket. Jane shoos away Jo as Maura looks curiously at them both.

"What's in your pocket that Jo wants , food?" Maura leans over Jane's lap to try and see. Jane trying to hide it Jo knocks it out of her pocket. Jo puts it in her mouth and runs away with the box.

Jane goes after Jo "Jo! Get your little butt back here."

.

.

.

A/N- Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading it. Chapter 5?


	5. Chapter 5

Friend

Chapter 5

Jane chases Jo Friday around her living room. Maura smiling gets up trying to help catch Jo for Jane.

Maura sees something in Jo Friday's mouth. "What's in her mouth Jane?"

Jane nervously says "Um well let's catch her then I'll show you."

Jane jumps out toward the little dog trying to cut her off on her way into the kitchen. Jane misses her falling flat on her face on the carpet.

Jane frustrated yells out. "Dammit Jo! Come back here."

Jo Friday turns back seeing Jane laying on the floor. She waddles slowly back in the living room. She jumps on Jane's back then stars barking as the box falls out of her little mouth.

Maura laughing bends down picks up the box off of Jane's back.

Jane jumps up off the floor fast tries to take the box away from Maura. "Here give it to me Maura."

Maura backs away smiling looking at the box. "No you said I could see what it was when you caught up with Jo Friday."

Maura turns her back to Jane then begins trying to open the box. Jane reaches fast toward Maura to grab the box away from her. Jane trips falls into Maura , they both fall down on to the floor. Jane is on top of Maura's back wrestling for the box to get it out of Maura's hands.

Maura struggling to keep the box is laughing "Oh Jane stop I'm going to look in the box. Stop now , get off of me please."

Jane seeing she couldn't get the box away from her turns her body off of Maura. Jane lays flat on her back next to her.

Maura turns over victoriously holds the box straight up in the air with her hand. "Yay! Now let's see what you were hiding from me." Maura brings down the box starts to open it.

Jane covers her eyes with her arms and hands dreading what Maura's reaction was going to be. " This isn't how I wanted to do this Maura."

Maura opens the box seeing a cotton wad takes it out of the box with her fingers. She sees something sparkling then gasps covering her mouth with her free hand as she is surprised to find out it's a ring , a diamond ring. A big diamond on the ring.

Maura turns on her side to look at Jane. "Jane it's a beautiful ring." Maura inspects the ring closely. "It looks like an antique ring. Whose ring was it Jane?"

Jane peeks out one eye seeing Maura's not upset answers " It was my grandmother's . My Pop's mom gave it to me right before she died. It's nice right?" Maura nods smiling at the ring. Jane continues explaining "Effie Rizzoli was her name she was a very rich woman at one time. My Pop though made bad investments for her . She lost just about everything she had right before she died. She wouldn't sell this ring because she wanted me to have the ring though. I think...well I know now she knew I wasn't really straight. And she thought I'd marry a woman someday so she gave this ring to give to my future bride I guess. I told her I wasn't gay but she knew better ...She turned out to be right huh?" Jane laughs remembering her grandmother.

Maura laughs "Yes Jane your grandmother was definitely right. She had very good instincts it seems like." Jane and Maura both laugh at the realization.

Maura and Jane sit up then get up off the floor. Jane leads Maura over to the couch . They both sit down. Maura is sitting admiring the ring .

Jane looks at the ring "Um , Maura you like the ring huh?"

Maura grins "Of course it's beautiful Jane. I think it probably is worth a lot too. I'd say at least it's worth $100.000 but probably more than that Jane."

Jane is shocked at the value of the ring but then clears her throat gets up off the couch . She gets down on one knee in front of Maura.

Maura eyes get really big in shock of what is happening. " Oh Jane...oh no what? ...Jane I , oh dear..you're not going to ...are you...no, no , no..Oh Jane!"

Jane clears her throat again. She feels her mouth go completely dry as she is about to speak. Jane takes Maura's left hand into her hand.

Jane's cell phone rings. Both Jane and Maura look upset at the phone. But they both know Jane has to answer the phone because it might be work.

Jane upset gets up to get her phone that was sitting on her kitchen table. Jane answers the phone and angrily says" Rizzoli." The blood drains from Jane's face as she nods listening to her phone.

Maura gets up off the couch walking toward Jane to see what was going on. Maura sees Jane was getting shaky as she put her hand on the table to steady herself. Maura walks up wraps her arms around Jane to help her steady herself.

As soon as Maura had a good grip on Jane . Jane's knees gave out as she fell on them on the floor. Maura surprised followed Jane to the floor holding her tightly.

"Oh Jane! What's wrong?"

Jane put the phone to her face saying "I'll be there as soon as I can." Jane dropped the phone on the floor . She then threw her arms around Maura holding on to her.

"Maura...Ma had..." tears were forming in her eyes . Her voice was struggling and coarser as she says "A heart attack...She's at the hospital in ICU."

Maura holds on to her helping her to stand. "I'll drive us to the hospital Jane."

Jane nods as she follows Maura out to her car. Maura felt the ring still in her hand .She hides it from Jane as she casually puts it into her front pocket.

They entered into the ICU finding Angela laying in a hospital bed looking white and frail. Angela had wires and tubes all over her. Jane reaches for Maura's hand . She holds squeezing it in her hand.

Jane looking at her Ma whispers to Maura "Oh God she looks so bad Maura."

Maura puts her other hand over their hands that are already being held . She says trying to comfort Jane " Her vitals are not too bad Jane. They need to be better but they aren't bad Jane."

Jane half smiled at Maura as they walked to Angela's bed. Jane put her hand over her mother's hand. Angela's eyes opened as soon as their hands touched.

"Hey Janie , I'm glad you're finally here." Tommy entered the room .

Jane looks up at Tommy seeing Frankie walk in behind him. Jane turns back looking at her mother "Hey Ma, I'm here. Tommy and Frankie are too."

Angela smiles then weakly speaks "Janie …..Lucy called ..me...I thought I told you she's...no good."

Jane stops her saying "I know, I know Ma. Don't worry she's gone now. I'll never see her again trust me."

Maura looks confused at Angela wondering how she knew Lucy. But Maura tries to reassure Angela "Yes Angela , Lucy is completely out of the picture now. Right Jane?"

Angela smiles at Maura . Jane nods "Yeah Ma she cussed me out and left last time I saw her. Don't worry about her. You just need to get well Ma okay?"

Angela weakly holds out her hand for Maura to take as Maura walks to her taking her hand in hers.

"I'm here Angela" Maura chuckles "I'll keep that Lucy woman away from Jane. Don't you worry now. You need to concentrate on getting well okay?"Angela nods smiling at Maura.

They all stand around her bed as Angela falls asleep holding Jane and Maura's hands.

A doctor walks in the room sees all of them "Hi I'm Dr. Trails. Are you her family?" They all nod yes.

Maura says "I'm a friend of the family. My name is Dr. Maura Isles."

Dr. Trails nods at them all "Angela has had a severe myocardial infarction. We are going to monitor her vitals closely."

Tommy confused says "Myco what? Frankie you said she had a heart attack."

Frankie shoves Tommy in disgust by his not understanding . He then says to Tommy "It is the medical term for heart attack Tommy."

"Oh sorry I didn't know that." Tommy hangs his head down as they all stare at him.

Dr. Trails says "I'm sorry but only two of you are allowed to stay in here. It would be too much excitement for her if you all stay in here with her. So decide who stays and the rest of you have to leave." The doctor checks Angela's vitals then leaves the room.

Maura says "Well I will leave, I'm not family."

Jane shakes her head no. "Yes you are. Ma considers you her daughter so you stay...Frankie, Tommy? We can stay in shifts alright? Me and Maura will stay for a couple hours then you and Frankie can stay for two. We'll shift back and forth okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good Janie." Frankie said as he grabs Tommy by his arm. "We'll leave now. Call if anything changes?" Jane nods as she watches them leave the room.

Maura pulls up a chair to Angela's bed. She motions for Jane to sit in it.

Jane sits down on the chair. "You too come here." Jane reaches out pulling Maura into her lap to sit. Maura smiles as they kiss holding each other.

About two hours later Angela's eyes flutter open. She sees Jane and Maura kisses each other. Angela smiles then says weakly "Well it's about time Janie. You two belong together."

Jane surprised says "Really? ...Really Ma you thought about me and Maura being together? And you really think it's a good idea?"

Angela still smiling "Yes of course. Tell her Maura. We used to talk about it all the time right Maura?"

Jane mouth falls open in shock. She looks at Maura then teases her. You've being conspiring with Ma to get us together Maura?"

Maura gives Jane a kiss then jokingly says "Yes we have...So Jane are we officially together now?" Angela and Maura laugh together.

Jane acts like she's thinking it over while she strokes her chin over and over. Angela smacks her on the back of her head. Jane then laughs and says "Ow Ma! ...Yes of course we are together Maura."

Angela smiles as she watches them kiss again. "Aw girls that makes me so happy...Now you two need to start working on some grand babies for me." Angela laughs then her monitor alarms start sounding off.

Maura jumps up off Jane's lap looking at the monitors. Jane stands up watched as her Ma's eyes closed.

"Maura ! What's happening? Is she okay ?" Jane starts panicking walking back and forth.

"Jane I'm calling code blue go wave in the doctors for me." Maura was just trying to get Jane out of the way for the crash cart to come in. Maura hit the code blue button on the wall beside Angela's bed.

Maura went outside the room to join Jane as the nurses and doctors with the crash cart rushed pass them into the room to try to resuscitate Angela.

Jane held onto Maura "Is she going to make it Maura? Please tell me they are going to save her?"

Maura held Jane tightly " I don't know Jane. They are trying Jane."

Maura looks up and sees Frankie and Tommy walking fast toward them. "Jane your brothers are here."

Jane looks up as the brothers reach her . Frankie asks "Janie what's happening?"

"I don't know. Alarms started going off then all kinds of doctors came running in her room . Frankie I'm so scared I don't know what's going on."

Frankie wraps his arm around both Jane and Maura. Tommy tries to peek in the room. Maura pulls on his shirt taking him away from the room. "Tommy you really should stay out of the way while the doctors are in there okay?" Tommy nods and stands next to Frankie with his arms folded against his chest.

All the alarms from the monitors go silent. Jane, Frankie and Tommy all look at one another fearing the worst. All of them even too afraid to speak out loud their fear of what was happening.

Maura looks at them all then says "Stay here I'm going to find out what has happened." They all look at her nodding.

Maura walks in the room sees Angela's eye's are open. The nurses are reattaching all her tubes and wires. Maura smiling looks for Dr Trails.

She finds him writing in Angela's chart "Dr. Trails could you tell me her status?"

Dr. Trails says "She is stable again right now. But it really needs to be monitored closely for the next 48 hours. She is in critical condition still."

Maura nods in understanding "Thank you doctor I'll inform the family. Unless you would like to do it."

"I'll do it Dr. Isles they might have questions."

Maura nods as the doctor went out in the hall to inform Jane, Tommy and Frankie. Maura stayed in the room. She watched as the nurses gathered up all their equipment and left. Maura then went to hold Angela's hand.

Maura looked at the doorway waiting for Jane to come in. But then Maura felt a tug on her hand. It was Angela trying to get her attention.

Maura leans down as Angela starts whispering to her " Maura...I want you to ….promise me you'll take care of Janie when I'm gone..."

Maura says "Angela don't talk that way . Concentrate on getting better."

Angela nods then says "Promise me Maura please?"

Maura nods "I will I promise Angela but you're going to recover from this okay?" Angela nods.

Jane and her brothers come walking back in the room. Angela closes her eyes and falls back to sleep.

Maura whispers "She's asleep. Frankie you and Tommy want to stay with her now?" Frankie and Tommy nod yes. Maura says " I want to take Jane to get some dinner. We'll be back in two hours."

Jane and Maura walk out of the room to go to the hospital cafeteria.

.

to be continued?

.

A/N- thanks for reading my story .


	6. Chapter 6

Friend

Chapter 6

Jane And Maura walk out to go to the cafeteria. Maura reaches to hold Jane's hand into hers. Halfway to the cafeteria Maura stops then says "It's not healthy to eat in the hospital cafeteria Jane. Let's go to that cute little cafe down the street?"

Jane nods weakly looking down at their hands together. "Maura how about we go to the Dirty Robber, I'm in the mood for something green to eat?"

Maura looks at Jane a little amused " Okay green it is." Maura reaches up with her face giving Jane a small kiss .

After returning to the hospital after their meal. Jane and Maura walk slowly back to the hospital. As they walk on the third floor to get to the ICU they run into Angela's doctor .

Jane nervously looks at him as they walk closer. Jane sees a worried look on his face. She is afraid it's because of her mother's condition she is afraid to ask but asks anyway "Dr. Trails how is my mother?"

Dr. Trails looks at Jane's face taking a minute to recognize who she. " Oh Ms. Rizzoli, your mother condition has improved . But we still will have to observe her vitals for awhile longer."

Jane let's out a nervous breath she'd been holding in since seeing her mother in her hospital bed.

Maura rubs her hand up and down on Jane's arm trying to comfort her. Maura looks up as the doctor tries to walk away . "It's Detective Rizzoli Dr. Trails." Jane smirks at Maura for correcting the doctor. Maura asks seriously "Dr, Trails can you please tell me Angela's test results in detail? " Dr. Trails furrows his brow at her like she's crazy for asking. Maura grips Jane's arm tighter. She looks sternly at the doctor. "Dr. Trails I am also a doctor . I will understand the results then I can translate the results for Detective..Rizzoli's family. It will help them immensely."

Dr. Trails looks at Maura then nods yes. Maura turns to Jane "Jane honey , why don't you go up to Angela's room while I get the results? I'll be there as soon as I'm finished here."

Jane smiles at Maura proudly for taking such charge with her mother's douche of a doctor. "Okay Maura , thank you."

Jane gives an eat shit look to Dr. Trails as she walks pass him to the elevator to go see her mother. As the elevator doors close Jane smiles as she watches Maura take the medical charts out of Dr. Trails hands leaving him with a shocked look on his face. Jane smiled all the ride up to ICU thinking about how much in love she was with Maura.

Jane still smiling as she walked out of the elevator on the ICU floor. She looked down the hallway and she sees a lot of people outside her mother's hospital room. Jane worried something has happened starts to walk fast toward the room. The closer she gets the more scared she is something bad has happened. She reaches the hospital room doorway slowly looks in sees her brothers in there. Also strangely she sees a half dozen people from the station too. All the people her mother works with at the station including Mr. Stanley. With a surprised look and smile on her face she watches her mother laughing and joking with all the people surrounding her bed.

Jane raises her voice to be heard over everyone in the room. "Ma? Are you having a party without me?" Jane then gets mad thinking this isn't good for her mother so she says "What the hell is going on?" Jane looks around the room at everyone "I think everyone needs to leave now." Everyone looks at Jane then at Angela who is just shaking her head no not wanting them to leave. No one moves to leave, Jane gets angrier yells "Everyone out NOW!"

They all scurry around grabbing their things waving goodbye and kissing Angela goodbye. They all sheepishly pass by Jane to leave some saying sorry to her.

Frankie and Tommy knowing Jane was furious start to get up to leave too because they are always afraid of Jane when she gets this upset.

Jane looks at her cowering brothers not believing that they are trying to leave. "Tommy, Frankie not you two. Sit down for god's sake." Jane waves her arms out in frustration toward their mother saying "This is Ma you guys stay."

Jane's anger falls away from off her face as she turns to look at her mother. Jane sits down with a concerned look on her face, on the side of her mother's bed taking her mother's hand into hers. "Ma are you feeling okay?"

Angela squeezes Jane's hand smiles "Yeah baby I'm feeling okay...But Janie why did you run off everybody?"

Jane smiling at her Ma "Ma you need to rest to get your strength back."

Angela sarcastically says "Oh I thought you were my beautiful "Detective" daughter not a doctor daughter." Angela chuckles at her own teasing of Jane's behavior.

Jane rubs her hand over her mother's " Yeah but my girlfriend is a doctor ...so I know things..and I.."

Every head in the room turns in shock to Jane saying girlfriend. Angela laughs loudly "Girlfriend? Well I hope you are talking about Maura?"

Tommy and Frankie are silent with their mouths having fallen open as they watch and listen to Jane and their mother talk about Maura.

Jane smiling nods lets out a little laugh . "Yeah Ma , Maura. I am so in love with her."

Angela smiling pats the top of Jane's hand lovingly "I know you love her. Baby you know she loves you too don't you?"

Jane nods a little cautiously "I hope so Ma, I really hope she does because.." Jane stops as she hears clicking from high heels approaching the doorway. Jane thought knowingly it had to be Maura. Jane took a breath and watched as Maura walked in the room. All eyes looking at her not saying anything. Maura took the silence as something was wrong. She looks all around at each one in the room . "What? What has something happened? What's wrong Jane?"

Jane shakes her head to get herself out of her conversation with her Ma. "No, no Maura everything is fine. We were or I was well we were just talking." Jane remembering Maura had just heard Ma's results asks "So what did you find out about Ma's tests?"

Angela waves Maura over pats her bed for her to sit down on. Maura smiles walks over sits down looks across the bed at Jane who is sitting on the other side.

"Dr. Trails has tested you thoroughly Angela. The result are surprisingly good for what you've been through. But they will have to keep you here for a while to see if your vitals don't waver ."

Angela smiled looked at her children "See I told you all , I'm fine. Janie call back all my friends , tell them to comeback and visit me."

Maura was confused not seeing the party that was going on before Jane ran everyone out. Jane explains "First no Ma you still need your rest. Second Maura Ma had people from work in here before visiting her. It was too much I told them all to leave." Maura nods in understanding and agreement.

Angela whines "But Janie?"  
Jane stops her "But nothing your eyes are barely open now. So you need to sleep now. Frankie and Tommy you two can go home and get some rest too. I'm going to stay here tonight. Maura you too , go home get some rest. "

Maura shook her head no "No I'm staying here with you, no arguments Jane." Jane nods smiling glad she was staying with her.

Tommy and Frankie smile get up and tell their mother goodbye . Frankie asks Jane as he leaves "Janie if anything,anything changes call us okay?" Jane nods.

Jane and Maura both give Frankie and Tommy a hugs before they leave. Jane teasingly watches as they both hug Maura "Hands where I can see them at all times, both of you." They all laugh as they walk toward the door to leave.

As soon as they were gone Angela says "Okay c'mere you two sit down again. I want to talk to you." Maura and Jane sit down on her bed again. "You two belong together. It makes me so happy you guys have finally figured it out." Angela looks at Jane sternly then lightly smacks the side of Jane's face . She points her finger at her then laughingly says "Janie so don't you screw it up."

"But Ma ...okay Ma I'll try my best." Jane laughs looking at Maura.

Maura smiles at Angela "I won't let her screw it up Angela don't worry." Maura stands up as she sees Angela's eyes trying to close to go to sleep. "Angela you get some rest now. Jane and I are going to be right next door if you need us." Maura bends down to kiss Angela on her cheek. "Goodnight Angela."

Angela gives her a kiss on Maura's cheek "Goodnight Maura."

Jane is confused about the next room comment but leans over kissing her Ma "Goodnight Ma I love you."

"Goodnight Janie I love you too baby."

Maura and Jane walk out to the hallway "Maura what is going on? Room next door?"

Maura smirks "Yes Jane we are spending the night in the room right next to Angela's. If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, yeah I wasn't looking forward in sleeping in that chair in Ma's hospital room at all. But how are we .. I mean can we really use a room here to sleep in?"

"I have friends in this hospital Jane. I know the night nurse really well . I told her what was happening so she offered us the empty room to stay in tonight."

"I uh well it's a little weird but . Um will they know where to find us if something god forbid happens with Ma?"

"Yes Jane I talked with the whole night shift. I told them who you were and where you were going to be."

Maura takes Jane's arm leading her to the empty hospital room next door. Jane looks around the room seeing only one bed. She smiles at Maura "So we're sharing a bed tonight?"

Maura takes Jane into her arms hugging her closely "Well if you want to sleep with me we can."

Jane kisses Maura tenderly " Yes I would really love to sleep with you."

Still in each others arms Maura is smirking as she moves them over toward the bed . The back of Jane's thighs hit the bed . Jane lets out a laugh. Jane was about to talk but Maura licks her own lips which makes Jane stop. Maura's wet lips presses against Jane's lips into a passionate kiss. As they grab at each others bodies trying to unclothe the other.

Jane suddenly stops leaving a panting Maura surprised "What? Jane why did you stop? I need you ...I"

Jane smiles "Maura we are in a hospital we can't do this...the door doesn't even lock. C'mon Maura it's just..."

Maura puts her finger against Jane's lips to prevent her from talking. "Shh watch this Jane." Maura walks over to the chair she threw her purse down on to. Maura opens her purse then pulls out two door wedge stoppers. She proudly holds them up to Jane.

Jane nods ,covers her mouth laughing. "Nice Maura!" Jane walks over takes the wedges from Maura "Let me do it."

Jane takes the wedges places them down underneath the closed door. Jane then kicks both wedges hard to make sure no one could open the door from the other side.

Maura tries the door to see how securely it is closed. "Yes that should keep everybody out. Now come back over to the bed with me."

Jane smiles walking over to the bed. Jane wraps her arms around Maura from behind her saying "Yes Ma'am ...anything you want."

Maura turns around in Jane's arms grinning "Anything I want?"

Jane nods then kisses her. She guides Maura walking back against into the bed. " Maura sit up on the bed."

Maura gives Jane a look then hops up on the bed . Maura swings her feet because they are not touching the floor. Maura pats next to her "C'mon now you get up on the bed with me."

Jane smiling shakes her head no . Jane goes down on her knees then places her hands on Maura's left calf and easily moves down to remove Maura's high heel shoe. Jane switches to her other calf and repeats taking off the other shoe. With Maura's bare feet swinging Jane stands up but leans down over Maura she works her hands slowly up Maura's pant legs until she reaches the zipper. Jane moves her head into Maura's lap taking the zipper into her teeth. Maura feels the rush of blood going to her core as she can hear the metal scraping against Jane's teeth.

Maura can feel herself getting wet as Jane was getting closer to undressing her. Maura moans as she grabs Jane's head "Yes Jane..oh mmm.."

Jane smiles as she unzips Maura's zipper with her teeth. Once unzipped Jane moves her hands under Maura's hips to pull her pants down. Jane got a good grip as Maura leaned back on her hands to raise her hips up . Jane slowly pulled them off of her.

Jane smirks up at her as she sees no panties. "Nice now let's see what's under that pretty little shirt of yours."

Jane unbuttons Maura's black shirt revealing a fuchsia lacy bra. Maura smiles as she watches Jane move her mouth to unclasp the bra with her teeth too. Once Jane removes Maura's shirt and bra she takes them and pants hanging them on the IV stand next to the bed so they wouldn't get wrinkled for Maura.

Maura smiling moves back onto the bed , she pats beside her for Jane to join her. "Thank you Jane now come here."

Jane smirking "My pleasure. " Jane turns toward the IV stand starts to rip her clothes off. But then she sees something in Maura's pants pocket hanging on the stand. Jane takes off her shirt then goes to place it over top Maura's pants. Jane reaches in the pocket pulling out the ring box.

Jane sees that Maura wasn't watching her at the moment because she was trying to make herself comfortable on the bed. So Jane quickly places the ring box underneath the pillow on the bed.

Maura looks at Jane sees her hand on the bed "What are you doing Jane?"

"Oh I'm just taking off my shoes . I need to lean on the bed for a second."

Maura accepts Jane's explanation as she admires the now topless detective in front of her. Maura was starting to feel the pounding ache between her legs. Her mouth filled with saliva as she started drooling watching Jane wiggle out of her pants and boy shorts. She tries to casually wipe off her mouth as Jane climbed up on the bed with her.

Jane noticed what Maura was doing. She teased Maura pointing then saying "You missed a little on your chin right there." Jane laughs as Maura slaps away her hand from her chin.

Maura turns on her side then breathes in a deep breath looking at Jane's nude body laying beside her. "Oh Jane … you're an astonishing beautiful woman." Maura leans in kissing Jane on her stomach.

Jane's stomach contracts in spasms at the shock of the feel of Maura's wet lips on her abs. "Oh Maura , I love you so much."

Maura starts moving down she tries to spread Jane's legs apart.

"No wait Maura." Jane sits up on the bed.

"Why Jane I need to make love to you now ?"

Jane smiles as she felt the wetness growing between her legs too. "I ah you...Maura I want to make love to you . I really, really want you. Last time I fell asleep so let me love you first okay?"

Maura was overcome at how sweet Jane was being. She kisses her "Of course you can Jane. I love you so so much too ."

Jane moves Maura down on her back onto the bed . She leans over kissing her looking all up and down her body "Maura you are extraordinary gorgeous . I have never wanted anyone or anything so much in my life as I want you."

Jane places one hand on Maura's neck then moves her head in to kiss her all up and down . Jane's other hand moved under the pillow and she felt the ring box.

Jane smiled so big showing off her dimples . Maura seeing them traces the dimples with her fingertips. "Oh Jane I so love your dimples."

Jane softly laughs reaches for Maura's popping out now dimples. She begins tracing them with her fingertips just like Maura is doing to hers. " Maura sweetie these are the most beautiful dimples ever." Jane leans in kissing the dimples as she lightly traces them with her tongue too . Jane starts caressing Maura's breast then twirling her tongue around her nipple.

"Mmm...Jane baby that feels so unbelievably good that now you need more hands. I want you to touch me everywhere on my body at the same time. Baby please make love to me. I need you so much."

Jane smiling gets up on her knees. "Patience sweetie. I want to try something I've never done with anyone before. Would that be okay?"

Maura tries to sit up and answer Jane. Jane shakes her head no pushing her back down on her back. Maura asks "What do you want to do? I am open to almost anything with you ."

Jane smiles "Okay um well , I never was turned on or and never thought it would be any good or anything by it before. But ever since I met you it's all I've ever thought about doing."

Maura reaches up stroking Jane's cheek trying to encourage her to tell her what she wants."It's okay , just tell me."

Jane worried it wouldn't appeal to Maura clears her throat. "Um well.." Jane thinks it's probably easier just to show her. She grabs Maura's left leg and raises it up in the air. Jane then walks on her knees up closer to Maura straddling her right leg. Jane positioned herself into the scissoring position. But didn't actually make any contact with Maura.

Maura smiles "This is what you want. I'm all for this baby." Maura tries to raise her hips up to make her clit make contact to Jane's.

Jane grabs Maura's hips stopping her. Maura let's out a frustrated breath . Jane smirks reaches down under the pillow pulling out the ring box.

"Maura sweetie before we do this I need to ask you something." Maura surprised and shock look on her face just nods. "Um I know last time I was doing it the right way. I was down on one knee. Well...now I'm going to have to be on two knees."

Maura realizing what Jane was going to ask her was excited. But her body was more excited and in control of her. She was feeling herself dripping wet and like there was steam flowing up between the small space between her and Jane's clits. Maura could feel the pounding aching between her legs. She so wanted to have sex before answering Jane's question. She tried to raise up her hips again. This time she briefly made contact with Jane's clit before Jane stopped her again.

Jane laughed again but could feel herself so wet too she was dripping onto Maura. They both were panting grasping for breath. Maura tried again to raise her hips. Jane stops her again. "Patience ...please. This is driving me crazy too . So just let me ask you first."

Maura grabbing at Jane's hands on her hips trying to get herself free. Panting hard desperately says "Ask...me hurry Jane."

Jane opens the box pulls out the ring throws the box to the floor. Jane is panting and wanting Maura as badly as Maura wanted her.

Jane says as she leans her head on the inside of Maura's leg she had raised up and is holding. Jane feeling her clit throbbing couldn't take it anymore either. "Fuck Maura . Oh god I can't wait either."

Jane drops the ring on the bed. Grabs hold of Maura's leg then she starts grinding herself on Maura. Maura so overwhelmed screams out in pleasure as their wet lips rub against each other back and forth. "Yes! Oh Yes more."

Maura reaches up cupping and squeezing both of Jane's breasts with her hands. Jane's head falls back overwhelmed by the sensations she's feeling from Maura's touch.

Jane is riding and grinding Maura faster as she also reaches down putting her hand on Maura's breast squeezing then pinching the nipple . She hears low deep moans from Maura. Maura raising her hips trying to match the fast rhythm Jane is riding her. Maura lets go of one of Jane's breasts and moves it down between Jane's legs to her clit . She gathers their mingled juices and moves it onto Jane's clit then circles it with her fingers. Jane jumps up feeling of her fingers on her and then falls back down. Jane does the same to Maura's clit. Then they both in perfect rhythm begin going as fast as they could building them both closer and closer to their orgasms.

Maura felt as both their bodies were staring to sweat. She felt Jane drip on her . She reached up with one hand grabbing Jane's back trying to get her closer to her. Once her hand on Jane's back she felt a shot of electricity hit her as her orgasm crashed into her body . Maura gripped onto Jane's back as she held on so tight trying to ride out the spasms of her back to back orgasms hitting her. She knew she was hurting Jane with her nails but she couldn't stop herself.

As Jane felt the hot dripping of blood going down one side of her back she was so turned on by it her orgasm slammed into her .

Jane fell down onto Maura as the spasms died down. Jane moved her body off of Maura and laid on her back beside her.

Maura and Jane both breathing hard panting for air all sweaty. Jane reaches up trying to move the wet patted hair off her face when she felt the ring brush against her hand.

Jane picks up the ring . Turns on her side looking at Maura. Between gasping for air asks "So ...um..oh god I can't catch ...my breath. ….Will you ...Maura ..Isles do me the very much …..honor of marrying...me?"

Maura gasping for air smiling bigger than she ever smiled in her life says " Jane...Cle...mentine...Rizzoli... It would be my honor. Yes!..Yes!...I will marry you!"

'

' - Chapter 7 ?

A/N- Soooooo...Well thank you so much for reading this chapter. I am so sorry it was so long. I don't know if it's any good or not and I usually don't write long chapters.


End file.
